


Pitch Meeting

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Jane and Jacqueline have an impromptu, steamy pitch meeting.





	Pitch Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> Jane/Jacqueline are my Bold Type OTP. Where my fellow shippers at?   
> Hope you enjoy! Comments are love!

The cursor blinks expectantly on the blank page, awaiting some outpouring of inspiration. Jane bites her lip, wishing the words would come. She has a deadline on an article about Kamala Harris, but inspiration has yet to strike. 

To be fair, Jane is distracted. She sits at her desk well past the normal end of her workday, hoping her very first nook as a paid writer will help the creative juices flow easier than they would at home, where Sutton and Kat are watching excellent reality television and eating their weight in popcorn. 

She spares a glance at the photo of them on her desk, smiling at her as if to cheer her on. 

It’s not their fault that she’s distracted. If she had the choice about how she’d rather be spending her time, she would not choose to be at home with her best friends.

Jane makes a pointed effort not to look toward Jacqueline’s office, where the older woman sits at her desk reviewing the day’s worth of copy. Just knowing that they are the only two people left in _Scarlet’s_ spacious office is putting her on edge. 

Against her will, a shudder skitters down her spine. 

Jacqueline had looked -- still looks -- incredible today. Her sleeveless white blouse had been tucked neatly into form-fitting black slacks, accentuating the length of her long legs. Blood red stilettos made her even taller, and she had towered over Jane every time they spoke. It had made the brunette flush with heat, especially when Jacqueline had propped herself on the edge of her desk to scan over her notes. 

Jane closes her eyes, feeling the color rise to her cheeks once more. 

She should leave. She should pack up her things and find a Starbucks and work there, but she can’t make herself take the first step. She casts a glance over her shoulder, her lips parting in a quiet gasp as she notices Jacqueline arching her neck as she stretches in her chair. 

Jane is so royally screwed. 

She gives up any notion of productivity and closes her word processor, instead opening her email. There are several emails that could serve as a momentary distraction, but who is she kidding? 

She knew the moment she begged off from tv night that she was only staying late for one reason. 

She double clicks on the icon for a new email and, gathering her courage, begins to type. 

_To: Jacqueline.Carlyle@Scarlet.com_

_Subject: Are these pitches of interest to you?_

_Jacqueline,_

_Had a few ideas -- would love your input._

_-5 Orgasmic Tips That’ll Make You Forget Your Name_  
-I Thought I Was Straight Until I Went to Town On a Girl   
-I Never Knew I Could Squirt -- Until I Started Sleeping With a Girl   
-How To Not Tell Your Friends That You’re Sleeping with Your Boss   
-I Spent Hours Studying Cunnilingus Techniques and I Can’t Wait to Try Them Out  
-How to Repeat the Best Sex You’ve Ever Had (Preferably ASAP)  
-If I Can’t Kiss You Again Soon, I’ll Lose My Mind 

_J.S._

She hits send before she can talk herself out of it and spares another glance at the editor’s office, wondering how many torturous minutes she will have to spend waiting for Jacqueline to check her email. 

As it turns out, Jane doesn’t have to wait for long. 

Her own inbox refreshes, and Jane sees that her email is now marked as _read_ She holds her breath as she watches Jacqueline’s face, trying to read the older woman’s reaction. 

Jacqueline licks her lips, stands up, and turns off her lamp. She drapes her jacket over her forearm and heads for her office door. 

Okay. So, not exactly what Jane is expecting, but…

“Goodnight, Jane.” 

Jane blinks, and then frowns. “Wait, Jacqueline. Did you get--” 

Jacqueline doesn’t turn around as she firmly repeats, “ _Goodnight, Jane._ ” 

When Jane hears the elevators open and close, carrying Jacqueline farther away, she lets out a heavy, disappointed sigh. She glances over her email again, wondering just where she went wrong. Who doesn’t love being told they’re a sexual prodigy, that their young lover has all but been researching sex between women in anticipation of their next fling? Jane’s frown deepens. 

She rolls her eyes when her phone rings, not in the mood to talk to Sutton or Kat so fresh on the heels of rejection, but sucks in a sharp breath to realize that neither of her friends are on the other line. 

It’s Jacqueline. 

“Hello?” 

“Listen to me very carefully,” Jacqueline says, her voice low. “I want you to shut down your computer, grab your purse, and go directly to the restroom.” 

“Jacqueline, I--”

“I’m waiting, Jane.” 

Jane blinks in surprise at the older woman’s sharpness and quickly powers down her computer. She slings her heavy purse over her shoulder and makes her way to the dark, empty unisex bathroom down the hall. She drops her purse on the counter and observes her own flushed face in the mirror. “Look, if this is about the email…” 

“This is very much about the email, Jane.” 

She rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry if I was out of line.”

“We have to be careful, Jane. If word of this gets out, both of us would be in very vulnerable positions.”

Jane closes her eyes. “Oh God, I didn’t think about that. I shouldn’t have--” She lets out a heavy breath. “I’m a moron.” 

“Moron, no. Impulsive, yes.” Jacqueline’s voice is soft. “You understand now, I’m sure, why we couldn’t discuss this in the office.” 

“Yeah, totally. I’m really sorry, Jacqueline. I didn’t think.” She leans against the counter. “It won’t happen again.” 

“That said, I’m no longer in the office,” Jacqueline says quietly, and Jane’s face flushes with heat. 

She’s ashamed, really, of how long it takes for the light bulb to go off. When she realizes what’s about to happen, she smirks. “Where are you, anyway?” 

“I’m in my car. My driver is...driving.” Jacqueline pauses. “The privacy partition is raised.” 

Jane conjures a perfect mental image of Jacqueline in the back seat of her car, leaning back against the leather and spreading her legs. She bites her lip. “Sounds...private.” 

Jacqueline hums in agreement. “Do you know what first attracted me to you, Jane?” 

Jane purses her lips in thought. “My killer ass? My short but shapely legs? My winning smile?” 

The editor chuckles, and the warmth of it settles over Jane with a shiver. “Your mind. Your brilliant, creative, thoughtful mind. You’re always so full of ideas.” 

Jane rocks back on the short heels of her boots, a smug grin on her face. “I have lots of good ideas.” 

“In fact, you made several very intriguing suggestions in your email. Tell me more. Give me a pitch, Jane Sloan.” 

Jane gripped the edge of the counter for support, her face flushing with heat. She clears her throat. “Anywhere particular you’d like me to start?” 

“You had some interesting things to say about the research you’ve been doing. Why don’t you tell me more about that?” 

Jane grins. She quickly puts the phone down on the counter and hops up, getting as comfortable as the bathroom will allow. “Well, you see, I have a very demanding boss. Works me to the bone, you know? So I’m always researching, always making notes, always paying attention.” 

“Sounds like a real bitch.” 

“You have no idea,” Jane says, soldiering on. “Ever since that first time, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the things I’d like to do to you,” Jane explains. “I’d never been with a woman before you, and there was so much I didn’t know, and I couldn’t exactly go to my best friend who has recently had her Sapphic awakening...so at night, watching tv with Sutton, I’d be reading up on my phone.” 

Jacqueline exhales slowly, as if she’s been holding her breath. “Tell me, Jane, what you’ve been reading about.” 

“Oral,” she croaks, her throat suddenly dry. She swallows, and then laughs breathlessly at herself. “I’ve never gone down on a woman before, and I want to get it right.” 

“Oh my,” Jacqueline replies slowly. “It’s a shame we haven’t had an opportunity to explore what you’ve learned.” 

“You have no idea, Jacqueline. I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop wondering what you taste like.” 

The other woman gasps, and the sound forces Jane to clench her thighs tightly together. 

“You’ve gotten to have me,” Jane adds, groaning at the memory of the blonde’s tongue against her clit. “It’s not fair that I haven’t had you.” 

“Poor Jane...always complaining about how unfair the world is.” Jacqueline tuts. “It’s too bad that you’re not here now, isn’t it?” 

Jane wisely bites back the observation that Jacqueline is in charge of when and where their “get-togethers” take place. It’s been a week since they’ve last had sex, and that last time had only been their third. She guesses that it won’t be cute _or_ sexy to remind Jacqueline that she’d go down on her constantly if only given an opportunity. “It is. It really is. It would be tight quarters back there, but I’d made it work.” 

“What would you do if you were here?” 

“I’d fuck your brains out, Ms. Carlyle.”

There’s a pause, followed by a quick rush of air and a breathless laugh. “I knew you’d be good at this.” 

Jane preens at the compliment and then says, “I might not have enough room in that backseat to do what I really want to do though.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“Spread you out on a bed, naked, with hours ahead of us. I want room for you to be able to grab a headboard and spread your legs while I go down on you until you can’t breathe.” 

Jacqueline moans. 

The sound nearly makes Jane drop her cell phone. Instead, she grips it tighter in her left hand and rucks up her skirt with the other, cursing her penchant for tight outfits. It takes effort, but Jane soon has her skirt up around her waist and her legs spread wide. She wishes, almost, that she didn’t have her back to the mirror so she could take a photo to give Jacqueline the full effect, but she settles for a MySpace angle selfie instead, making sure to angle the camera just so to provide Jacqueline a glimpse of her lacy panties. She fires it off with a few quick taps of her fingers before she continues. “I want to be able to feel your heels dig into my back while I use my mouth and my fingers at the same time.” 

“Oh.” 

Jane grins. “You like that idea, huh?” 

“You have no idea.” 

“I think I do, actually. I’m insanely wet right now just telling you about it.” 

“I’m wet listening to it.” 

Jane sighs and wonders if she will ever achieve this level of arousal again in her lifetime. She presses her hand against the damp patch of fabric between her legs and wonders if Jacqueline has done the same. “What are you doing now?” 

“I’m in the middle of a very important pitch meeting.” 

“And where are your hands?” 

Jacqueline hums quietly. “One of them is holding my phone. The other is...busy elsewhere.” 

“Don’t torture me, Jacqueline.” 

“So impatient.” She sighs slowly. “I’m unbuttoning my pants.” 

“Wow. That’s. Okay -- that’s hot.” 

“And you?” 

“Check your phone. I sent you a helpful visual.” 

There’s a brief moment of silence before Jacqueline returns. “You’ve made yourself comfortable I see.” 

“As comfortable as I can under the circumstances. It’ll do.” Jane bites her lip before adding, “You know what else I’d like to try?” 

“Tell me?” 

Jane teases her fingers along the soft skin of her inner thigh. “I really, really want you to sit on my face.” 

The strangled moan on the other end of the line makes Jane throb. 

“I can’t stop picturing it. Me, on my back, you, straddling my face. I want to feel you ride my tongue, Jacqueline.” 

“Oh my God,” Jacqueline whispers, her voice thready. “Jesus, Jane.” 

“What are you doing now?” Jane asks again, slipping her fingers beneath the lace. “I need to know.” 

“I’m touching myself. I thought I might be able to last a little longer, but you’ve proven yourself to have quite the wicked little mind, Jane.” 

She lets out a shaky breath, her own fingers pressed against her stiff clitoris. “You love it.” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m doing it too. I wish it were your hand in my underwear right now.” 

“Me too.” Jacqueline gasps, and Jane is desperate to know what her fingers have just done. “Fuck, Jane, what are you doing to me?” 

“Not nearly enough. Please, Jacqueline, when can I see you again?” 

“You’ll see me bright and early tomorrow at our…” Jacqueline swallows. “Pitch meeting.” 

Jane groans, her clit throbbing against her insistent fingers. “No...when can we be alone together? I need to touch you.” 

Jacqueline is breathing hard, and Jane can imagine the older woman attempting to school her features so that she does not tip off the driver to the illicit goings-on in the backseat. “Saturday. I’ll be free on Saturday. Will you meet me?” 

It’s still three days away, but it’s better than nothing, and Jane moans her answer. _”Yes._ I’ll do everything...anything you want.” 

“Oh Jane, please.” 

Jane cants her hips up to meet the pressure of her fingers, desperate for release. More than anything she wants to be a fly on the wall in that car, watching her boss and lover chase her pleasure with a hand down her designer slacks. She wonders if the back of the car smells of the heady aroma of sex, and it’s enough to make her cry out. 

“I’m gonna…” Jane begins, but she never gets to tell Jacqueline what she’s about to do, because she’s too busy coming. She sees stars behind her closed eyelids, her body spasming in exquisite pleasure. 

Jacqueline waits, listens to the younger woman come hard in a _Scarlet_ bathroom, before she allows herself to fall over the edge into bliss. 

The blonde sounds incredible as her orgasm washes over her. She’s quiet in her release, though subtle whimpers tell Jane everything she needs to know. 

“Jacqueline?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I want you to be loud on Saturday when I eat you out. Can you do that for me?” 

Jacqueline’s breathless “yes” makes Jane smirk. 

“Good.” Jane hops down from the counter and takes a photo of herself with her wet fingers in her mouth, which she promptly sends to Jacqueline. “I’d better get going. I have some research to do before the pitch meeting tomorrow.” 

Jacqueline gulps. Jane hangs up with a grin. 

\---


End file.
